The present invention relates to airbrushes, and more particularly to an improved airbrush of relatively small size such as is used by artists for fine or delicate work.
The prior art is replete with airbrushes of the type used by artists, photographers, designers, illustrators and others, many forms of which, covering a substantial range of quality and price, being commercially available. In airbrushes of this type it is desirable to provide, and most commercially available airbrushes do, for adjustment, repair and cleaning without the necessity of returning the airbrush to the factory. Thus, to facilitate servicing of the airbrush by the user, certain parts, particularly the needle and jet which control the supply of liquid or pigment to the brush, are made removable and replaceable. Most commercially available airbrushes also include some form of adjustable stop for controlling the needle valve when released so as to minimize shock and to increase the life of the needle and the valve seat. One form of such adjustable stop is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,529 in an airbrush generally of the type to which the present invention pertains.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved airbrush construction having a minimum of parts to enable it to be manufactured at relatively low cost, and having replaceable parts so arranged that proper positioning thereof is facilitated with minimum attention on the part of the person making the replacement or adjustment.